Sweet Little Girl
by EvilMrs.Santa
Summary: Athena insults go to far. Poseidon feeling horrible, goes to the beach. A little girl wonders why the man is sad so she tries to cheer him up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet Little Girl **_

**Summary: Athena insults go to far. Poseidon feeling horrible, goes to the beach. A little girl wonders why the man is sad so she tries to cheer him up. **

**A/N: I Don't Own Percy Jackson just my OC.**

_Mount Olympus_

Athena and I were arguing. Again. I'm tired of her calling me stupid. I don't why she hates really. I just was trying to point out that a tree would not grow without water. Then she went ballistic. I again, wonder why.

"You should know that by now you are the idiot of us. You don't have any brains because you spend your time in the ocean with your dumb fish! Please people don't even LIKE swimming. So you should just back to your ocean and stop pretending people like water!" screamed Athena.

The council was silent.

My eyes welled with tears.

I flashed out.

They could not see me weak.

They were never see me weak.

I was at a beach in Los Angeles.

It was empty.

I sobbed.

Then a sweet voice asked, "Are you alright, Mister?"

I looked up.

A little girl no older than seven, was looking at me. She had honey blonde hair that went to her hips. She had rosy red lips, purple eyes and a cute button nose. She wore a blue shirt with a white skirt that went to her knees. She had on white flats. In her hair was a blue flower.

"I'm okay." I sniffled.

"No your not, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Someone called me something really mean." I said.

"Don't listen to them." She said.

" But it is true! I am a idiot! It's like my siblings got the brains and looks while I just got the looks. I just want to fit in with them and I can't! They always mock and blame me for the things I didn't do. I just want to except me." I started out scream sobbing but by the end I was sob whispering.

The girl knelt beside me and then hugged me.

" It's okay to be different," she whispered to me. "We all are different. Just because you aren't as smart as them, it doesn't mean your dumb. It means you are you. Don't let any one tell you different. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay." I whispered. Then I realized something.

" Your parents must be worried." I said.

"I don't have any." she said and I felt my shattered.

"You live out here. On the streets!" The thought of this sweet little girl on the streets terrified me.

"No, I just live alone in my house." She said. While the thought relieved me, I thought about what I could do. She wouldn't go to orphanage, that was certain. I had an idea.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you will live with me from now on."

"Really? I'll have a daddy?" She looked at me with wide, innocent eyes filled with hope.

"Of coarse."

She hugged me. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I then realized I didn't know her name.

"What is your name?"

"Evangelina."

"What a pretty name for a pretty little girl."

"Thank you... Daddy." I felt my heart swelled with joy when she said that.

"Let's go get your things."

_Mount Olympus Two weeks later. _

A meeting had been called with the council. I didn't have anyone to take care of Evanna (Evangelina's nickname) so I took her with me.

When I flashed in, everyone started staring at Evanna. She hid behind me.

"Who is that?" Zeus said, hand close to his lightning bolt.

"My daughter." I said. I heard Evanna scream. I turned around quickly. Athena had picked her up and held high in the air. If Evanna were to drop, she would die.

"Please give me my daughter back please." I begged.

"She doesn't look like you. Another half-blood of your's." She sneered.

"No she my adopted one but I consider her as one of my own. Please give her back!" I once again begged. I didn't want to lose her.

Then Artemis helped me. She freed Evanna from Athena's hands and gave her back to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Artemis replied.

The council was shocked. Artemis helped a _**MAN**_!

Evanna at some point had looked at the council and noticed the shocked expressions on people's faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked Confused.

The council fell in love with her at once (even Ares). She had on her adorable confused expression.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie."

"Okay." She then turned her head and snuggled into the crook of my neck and fell asleep.

"Does she make you happy?" Zeus asked.

"More than anything." I answered automatically.

"Then she can stay with you." Zeus declared.

"Thank you." I was happy no I was overjoyed. My little girl could stay with me.

She could stay with me.

She would stay with me.

And she didn't have to leave.

My sweet little girl.

**A/N : Just a cute little story I came up with. **

**Please review and please be nice this is my first story.**


	2. AN

**A/N: Hi I might make this into a series. Let me know if you want me too. Thank you guys for the reviews and favoriting this story. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am going to make this into a series. I will let you know when the next one comes out on this story. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

The new story is about to be up. Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

New story is up.


End file.
